Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to image level data protection, and more particularly to providing user authorization during self-service file-level restoration from image level backups and replicas.
Background Art
To prevent information loss, organizations generally implement a recovery plan that enables periodic backup of physical and virtual machines, and recovery of entire machines, individual data files, folders and application items.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.